Sweet
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: En donde Levy aprende que Gajeel puede ser más dulce de lo que aparenta. Gajeel/Levy. One-shot. AU.


**Sweet.**

**Resumen:** En donde Levy aprende que Gajeel puede ser más dulce de lo que aparenta. Gajeel/Levy. One-shot. AU.

**Pareja:** Gajeel Redfox-Levy McGarden.

**Género:** Romance, Amistad, Humor.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Cuando Levy McGarden conoció por primera vez a Gajeel Redfox, no fue para nada agradable. Tenía dieciséis años de edad y regresaba a casa junto a sus amigos del colegio –Jet y Droy- cuando ocurrió el desagradable encuentro. Fueron golpeados por parte de la banda delincuente de Gajeel –quien aquél entonces estudiaba en la preparatoria Courage-, quienes buscaban pelea contra su propia institución académica.

Tiempo después de aquél problema, que llegó incluso a intervenir los directores de ambas preparatorias, Gajeel fue transferido a la Academia Fairy debido a que la suya fue clausurada por la exagerada violencia que había. Juvia Loxar, otra estudiante más de la Academia Courage, también llegó alegremente el mismo día.

Levy no supo específicamente cómo tomar eso. A pesar de que Droy y Jet miraban de forma enojada a Gajeel, y ella se escondía detrás de un pupitre, no sentía mucho resentimiento hacía él.

Era parte de su naturaleza alegre y tímida, que aunado a su baja estatura, su voz cantarina y su apariencia de duendecillo, la hacían un ser demasiado pacífico para todo. Aun así, cuando su compañera Lucy Heartfilia le preguntó si estaba bien el compartir clases con Gajeel, ella asintió algo nerviosa –tratando de olvidar viejos rencores que no hacían bien a nadie- y aclaró que no le importaba.

Gajeel era una persona arisca, seca y –por mucho que costara creerlo- algo introvertido, pero se notaba que deseaba encajar en aquella academia donde todo era alegría, unión y cariño.

Eso lo demostró el día en que Jet y Droy, buscando la venganza de lo que le habían hecho, lo esperaron a la salida de clases para golpearlo. Gajeel no se defendió ni una vez.

―Él quiere ser nuestro amigo ―murmuró sorprendida.

Después de eso, ni Jet, Droy o ella se le acercaron mucho –no porque Levy deseara alejarse de Gajeel, sino porque sus amigos trataban de mantenerla lo más lejos posible-.

De eso pasó un año, hasta que le tocó hacer un difícil examen y fue emparejada con Gajeel. Quizás la situación fue un poco incómoda al principio, pero gracias a él y a su arisca forma de ayudarla logró obtener una nota que la posicionaron entre los mejores promedios –justo después que Erza y su compañero Jellal-

Fue allí que comenzó a comprender que, detrás de todo ese duro caparazón de metal que Gajeel usaba, existía una persona atenta y dispuesta a ayudar siempre.

Así que decidió hacer algo.

―¿Quieres probar que Gajeel es 'dulce'? ―La voz de Lucy sonó algo descompensada, como si acabara de oír la locura más grande del mundo.

―Sí ―afirmó ella con seguridad.

Lucy se quedó en silencio, como pensando una respuesta no tan… realista que hiciera entender a Levy lo enorme de aquél reto.

―Piensas que estoy loca, Lu-chan ―suspiró, algo divertida.

―Bueno… ―la aludida dirigió su vista hacia el libro que poseía en sus manos―es que imaginarme a Gajeel siendo 'dulce', es como pensar que Natsu es un caballero, Gay no es exhibicionista o que a Jellal no le da celos que Erza use trajes tan… reveladores.

Levy soltó una enorme carcajada que logró molestar un poco a la bibliotecaria, quien le mandó una mirada de advertencia.

―¡Por tu culpa me han regañado! ―siseó en voz baja, pero no con molestia.

―Culpa mía no ha sido ―aclaró la rubia―, sólo te hacía una comparación exacta de lo que pienso de tu 'misión'.

Levy se enfurruñó un poco, y escondió su cabeza dentro del enorme libro que poseía en esos momentos. Puede que fuera algo complicado lo que buscaba, después de todo Gajeel no era específicamente el señor carismático, pero estaba segura que sí tenía su lado amable y dulce.

De eso estaba cien por ciento segura y nadie la iba a bajar de su nube, ni siquiera las comparaciones que Lucy hacía con respecto a su Gajeel.

―¿Te sucede algo, Levy? ―preguntó Lucy al ver que su rostro se había puesto de un color carmín.

―N-no, para nada ―se apresuró a negar y trató de concentrarse en su lectura nuevamente.

―Si tú lo dices ―murmuró la otra, restándole importancia.

Aun cuando intentó prestarle atención a**_ Romeo y Julieta_**, el pensamiento de haber imaginado a Gajeel como _suyo_ la continuó perturbando.

* * *

Tal cual como Lucy le había advertido, encontrar pruebas de que Gajeel era dulce no era para nada fácil.

Él no ayudaba mucho a su causa secreta.

Siempre estaba metido en peleas con Natsu, saboteando las clases con Natsu, huyendo de clases con Natsu, recibiendo golpes por parte de Erza junto con Natsu…

Bien, había caído en cuenta de dos cosas: Gajeel era el típico delincuente juvenil y Natsu parecía también entrar en el paquete de sus bromas.

―¿Nada de nada? ―le preguntó Lucy, consciente de su actual situación.

Un gruñido por parte de la pequeña Levy le dio a entender que su búsqueda iba hacia el fracaso.

―Llevo observándolo un mes entero, Lu-chan, pero cada vez que pienso conseguir algo es solo una falsa alarma ―se lamentó.

―¿Tanto tiempo pendiente de él?

―¿Por qué lo dices con un tono raro?

―…Levy, ¿te gusta Gajeel?

Los colores se le subieron enseguida a la cara de la pobre Levy, quien tomaba un poco de jugo y casi logra asfixiarse. Entre la tos y los gritos de negación, McGarden casi sufre un paro cardiaco.

―¡Claro que no! ―exclamó nerviosa.

Lucy la miró maliciosamente y, aguantando la risa, exclamó.

―¡Gajeel anda sin camisa por allá!

Levy volteó rápidamente, sonrojada y esperanzada, solo para encontrar que era una cruel trampa por parte de su querida amiga.

―¡Lu-chan! ―exclamó apenada y enojada.

―¡L-lo siento! ―exclamó entre risas, aunque no sonaba nada arrepentida.

―B-bueno ―murmuró Levy, apartando su mirada―, tal vez me guste un poco.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de par en par, ante tamaña confesión, pero se ahorró sus comentarios sarcásticos y la abrazó. Si se burlaba de Levy, no ayudaría en nada, por el contrario le mostraría su apoyo hacia su –extraño- gusto por los chicos 'malos'.

―N-no es como si fuera la única que le gustaran los chicos 'malos' ―murmuró entre los brazos de Lucy.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Vaya, ¿aquél no es Natsu sin camisa?

―¡¿Dónde?!

―¿Ves? También te gusta Natsu.

―¡Levy!

* * *

Levy regresaba a casa después de una ardua jornada –en realidad lo más fuerte del día fue admitir sus sentimientos hacia Gajeel-, cuando, doblando en una esquina, vio lo que parecía ser una imagen demasiado subrealista.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, se los frotó con algo de exageración y parpadeó repetidamente, aun así la escena que tenía en casi en frente no desaparecía.

Se escondió detrás de una pared, solo para ver qué sucedería, y esperó.

Vio como Gajeel se inclinaba frente a una caja con un gatito negro adentro, había un pequeño cartel fuera de la misma que rezaba 'adóptame'. El pequeño felino, quien tenía facciones que hacían recordar a una pantera, lo miró fijamente mientras maullaba.

Gajeel lo observó como por media hora, quieto, como si esperara algo. Luego de ese tiempo, en que animal y hombre no despegaron la vista del uno al otro, el humano extendió su mano hacia el pequeño minino.

Levy podía sentir la tensión del ambiente, tragó seco, y contempló la escena sin desesperarse, siempre escondida detrás del muro. Para su sorpresa, el gato extendió una de sus patas y la colocó sobre la de Gajeel.

Entonces, ocurrió algo sorprendente: Gajeel sonrió de medio lado, como orgulloso de aquél contacto.

Levy sonrió enternecida ante aquél gesto por parte de Redfox.

―Bien ―habló Gajeel, tomando al gato de la caja―, de ahora en adelante serás mi gato. Me pregunto, ¿cómo debería llamarte?

A ese punto la McGarden comenzó a alejarse lentamente del sitio, tratando de no ser vista por Redfox. Sonriendo como una tonta, comprendió que ahora sabía sobre el lado tierno de Gajeel y que, no deseaba compartir eso con nadie.

* * *

―Nee, Levy ―Lucy se inclinó sobre su asiento para captar su atención―, ¿aún no consigues nada de nada?

Levy sonrió y negó con la cabeza, esa escena sería sólo para ella y para nadie más.

―No importa, Lu-chan, ya me resigné ―volvió a bajar la vista para su libro―, a veces es mejor dejar las cosas así.

Lucy la miró extrañada por un segundo, pero se encogió de hombros y se volvió para hablar con Mirajane. Por otro lado, Levy vio por el rabillo del ojo como Gajeel tomaba asiento a un lado suyo.

―Buenos días, Gajeel.

―Enana ―saludó cortantemente, usando el apodo que él mismo le había dado.

―Sabes, creo que Panther Lily es un buen nombre para un gato.

El chico volteó a verla, entre extrañado y sorprendido.

―¿Cómo tú…?

―¿Eh? ―murmuró, fingiendo extrañez―Es algo que leí ayer, ¿te disgusta el nombre? Solo pensé que si conocías a alguien con un gato sin nombre, pues, podrías sugerírselo.

Gajeel se quedó en silencio, mirándola fijamente, y sonrió con prepotencia.

―Bien pensado, enana ―la alagó, palmeando su cabeza en un gesto amistoso―. De hecho sí conozco a _alguien_ que le pueda gustar el nombre.

Levy sonrió.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** Bueno, esto me ha salido después de ver una imagen –la que estoy usando de portada para el fic- no sé qué tal me ha quedado porque es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, pero después de haber estado estancada sin poder escribir nada, pues me alegra los resultados.

Dejen reviews, son gratis :3

Ama-chan off!


End file.
